


Worthless....

by Lizz60



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Possessive Steve Rogers, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-03-10 02:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizz60/pseuds/Lizz60
Summary: WARNING ⚠ : Implied rape/ sexual harrassment, violence, language, abuse and distress.......POST-CIVIL WAR: Team cap had to undergo a lot of interrogation and mental torture to sign the contract. Little did anyone know that Wanda had to go through a lot worse...Steve saves the team and then he and the rest of the team have to deal with Wanda's post traumatic distress!...Little did he know, it's lot more than what she's letting on....!..I SUCK AT SUMMARIES!!!





	1. Chapter # 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Hey everyone!, this is my first ever avenger fanfic and so probably first ever Scarlet-America...   
> I've always imagined what Wanda had to go through when I watched the end scene of Civil War...   
> So I wanted to write a story from there...   
> And its Steve x Wanda... My top Avengers ship!

Numb....

That was all Wanda was feeling.....  
Numb....

She was sitting on the hard cold floor of the prison cell, leaning against the wall, pulling her knees to her chest......her mind wasn't focusing on anything... It just couldn't...  
She couldn't feel anything....  
She can't even bring herself to remember how many days had passed...   
5 days... ?  
a Week... ?  
... Months.. ?

All she remembered was the Shockwaves shot at her.... The whipping of belts....  
The beating...  
All to make her spill the truth about Captain America's location....but she wouldn't dare say a word... 

Her fingers itched to remove the shock coller from her neck... The bloody thing that was choking her...giving her hell of a pain every time she makes a small move....  
But she knows she just couldn't....  
Every small movement gives her the shock of her life...  
Moreover, She had been forced into a straight jacket...

None of this is a big deal for her.... beating... O how she wished that was all the way they tortured her....She could handle every shock and every beating....   
But not this....   
Not.... This.... 

A silent tear rolled down her cheek as memories of the past few days came rushing through her mind....   
It all started one day when... 

*........*

Three men came into her prison cell...   
They asked the usual... About the Captain's location, but she didn't dare say a word...   
They got angry.... And shocked her to unconsciousness.... Then she was slapped into reality.... She was asked over and over again...but she wouldn't budge... She was used to all this after all.... 

Then one of the bastard smirked as he turned off the cctv camera... She had been dragged into a private cell...   
He gazed at her with lustful eyes...

And then at that moment she realized that worse was yet to come... 

"Well boys... We aren't certainly getting any good just trying to get her to open her mouth about the bloody Captain...   
Might as well enjoy ourselves a little eh? Atleast get a good use out of this worthless bitch?!"   
The goon said as he looked her up and down with lustful eyes.... 

" Are you sure about that... I mean Ross will not approve of this... None of them will... We could get in serious trouble if-"  
The other man was cut off by the leader... 

" NO ONE Has to know!!!"  
He growled... 

"It'll be our..... secret...!" he said as he smirked evilly at Wanda.... 

To say Wanda was terrified is an understandment.... She was finding it hard to breathe as her eyes widened at the man in front of her....   
Her hands started shaking...   
She knew she couldnt use her powers... Which scared her half to death and for the first time..  
She realized that she truly is helpless without her powers..   
She's nothing....

He got closer and closer and Wanda shrunk under him... There was no escape... Her eyes begged him to stop! Pleading him to not do this....!  
But he didn't even seem fazed... 

He pressed his body against her and whispered something huskily in her ear.....sending chills up and down her body...   
She couldn't understand what he was saying Over the sound of her beating heart and her own chants of.... 

"p-please.... Please... Stop!"   
"D-don't do this... Please....! "  
" D-Dont......"  
"... Pietro... Help...!"

All of a sudden she was missing pietro more than ever....! She needed him....  
If he was Here...he would've never let this happen....

"Pietro will never let this happen...!" tears were streaming down her face... The girl needed her brother....

The pervert started sucking on Wanda's neck as more tears started streaming down her face... She tried to push him but he would just bit her on her neck....  
Then he had his mouth over hers....  
Kissing her roughly....

Wanda wanted to break his neck and then sent him to the seventh level of hell! But she couldn't.... She was a weakling right now...  
She couldn't use her powers and she was outnumbered...!

He slowly started lifting her prisoner uniform shirt slowly making circles and then finally gripping her breasts under it....  
Eventually both of his hands were under her shirt....

Wanda was feeling sick right now...  
She was feeling nauseous...   
She felt disgusted! 

What would pietro think of her? 

What would other avengers think? 

What would Captain think?...

And suddenly she snapped out of it and just as the man started bringing his hand down towards her lower body...   
She busted him away from her with all her might and power....receiving a deadly painful shock in the process that made her unconscious... Her vision was blurring and she was seeing black dots....

The man laid on the floor unconscious and bleeding....the other two men growled at her and took out their whips and started beating her... They shocked her taking out all their anger... 

The sudden outburst from Wanda had caused a noise and a few personal agents of Ross rushed in interrogating about the incident... 

Of course the two men had lied....saying she had gone savage during interrogation.... And that she has lost it...! 

And so they left along with the other agents carrying the injured man with them but not before shooting her a look of disgust and cursing at her... And one even kicked her on the way out....!   
....... 

*.......... *

Wanda let more tears down as she remembered the memory....  
But unfortunately for her... 

This was not the last time it had happened....

More and new guards started coming in...  
Sometimes they even came drunk....   
She felt two different pairs of hands on her body at the same time.....  
It had became like a routine now...

They came.... Had their way with her....  
And then left her lying all beaten up and bleeding....

At the end of the day... Some female guard came to check in on her...  
Gave her something to clean herself up....

But it didn't matter anymore... 

Because she still felt dirty....  
Dirtier!

She felt..... used....

She felt disgusted by herself....!

Even if she does get out of here someday...   
She wouldn't b able to live with herself.... 

She doesn't deserve to live!

She shouldn't live! 

She wants to die!  
She SHOULD just die...

Death would be easier for her!


	2. Chapter 2

Another day... at this hell of a cell... Nothing new...it was all the same...  
Wanda being tortured both physically and mentally...

She was losing her conceise... She was losing herself... She couldn't feel pain anymore... Not a single scream would escape her lips anymore... She was just waiting... 

Waiting for them to get this over with....   
Waiting for it to be all over....

One thing that was unusual today was that Tony Stark had come to visit them...

He had come to tell all of the team cap that they are giving them last chance to give information about His location, tell him to stop hiding...  to just surrender and this will be all over.... 

Or they'll have to face the consequences...

She found herself mentally snorting at that....what 'consequences' could be worse than what she was already going through....  
If it was death... Then she was more then willing.... Death would be a blessing for her!

Tony had been more than surprised to see Wanda in this state... She was worse than anyone else...   
She was a mess...  
and looking at her wounds and her distant eyes...he figured that she had gone through more than just what meets the eye...

He had felt sorry for the girl... He did apologized but he also told her that he cannot do anything about that, he doesn't have that kind of authority...  
He himself was working under Ross's order...  
And he cannot object to their ways of getting answer from her...  
So the only way to get out of this was for her to just give in and give them what they want....

Little did he know that Wanda Had BEEN giving them what they wanted for a while now....

The truth was this was not about Captain anymore.... They cared little for that... And were more focused on getting advantage from her... Or they would just beat her up for the freak she was! For all the accidents she had caused!..

To be honest she was losing everything...  
She couldn't even remember how she was captured... She was losing her memory due to all those tortures... She had forgot about Captain's location.... 

And almost about everything else....

She didn't even awknowledge Tony's presence... As she was lost in her own world... But Tony knew she could hear him  
.. So he kept talking...

Atlast he gave up and went off... Wanda didn't know if she was relieved or scared...  
She knew that as long was Stark here she wouldn't get hurt.... But at the same time she wanted to just scream... She couldn't deal with this... She didn't know if he was telling the truth...   
He had let them get captured..  
Hadn't He?   
And after all he was the first person to sign Ross's contract.... 

She didn't know if she could trust any man in her life ever again... Or just anyone....! 

She let a few more tears drop...   
She remembered the first time she had joined the avengers.....   
She had let herself trust them because she had no one else to trust anymore...

After her brother.....   
She had nothing left to lose..... 

Then after that.... The Avengers had become her family.... She had built in a lot of trust.... And for first time after her brother she had felt like she truly had a reason to live for...

Clint was like another brother to her... He was the first person who she had connected with.....and the first who she had trust!   
He did care for her.. And she could feel it.... She didn't need to get in his head to know that the feeling was sincere and not out of guilt for her dead brother.... 

Vision was also a great friend (or had been) until he had turned her in....   
The reason she liked his company was that he didn't get human emotions that much....   
So she didn't have to be anxious around him.... Even if she was he wouldn't understand her emotions.   
But she didn't know if that was a good thing anymore....   
He had just stood there... Following Starks order... Letting her get captured... And not even realizing the hurt look she had sent him....  
He had hurt her feelings...!

The reason she liked Natasha Romonoff was that she was unique... She was confident...   
And she was a woman!  
And Wanda needed some female company...  
Someone To share her emotions with...   
Although she had heard pretty bad things about Natasha back in Sokovia...   
Like....  
'she's a slut, whore, rude bitch, selfish and proud'...   
and To be honest she had started to believe them... But then standing next to her and talking to that woman, she knew that those people had been very wrong...   
She just had a tough demeanor, because she had a troubled past! But she was as much of a person as anyone else.....   
She liked her a lot.... 

Wanda had hated Tony stark all her life!   
She and her brother had think of every possible way of killing him....,   
She still doesn't trust him....   
He locked her in her own room!   
Still thinks she's a dangerous weapon but not a person!   
He sees her as a ticking time bomb that would just go off in any second!   
He doesnt trust her, and she doesn't trust him... So the feeling is mutual....   
But she had felt some sort of guilt radiating off of him a few hours ago.....   
..... 

Then there's Steve Rogers....   
Captain America.....   
The one person who had believed in her since ultron....  
The one who had given her and pietro a chance to be something else! Something worthwhile..... 

And the one person because of who she was suffering all this..... 

But She doesn't blame him however, nor does she blame Clint...   
Afterall she had made this decision herself....  
It was her choice to follow him....  
And she knew the consequences....

So now she had to undergo them....

But she had never expected this... And apparently she was the only one suffering this..... 

She watched as her another family fell apart.... It was divided into two teams....   
And She wouldn't be lying if she said that it had broke her heart into pieces... 

Eventually she had to chose between two parts of her family....  
She doesn't regret her choice....   
If she had given a chance to chose again she will still chose team cap...

She believes in Steve Roger doing the right thing....   
And she trusts Clint with her life....

Even if they had not been able to save her from all this...   
She knew in her deep dark part of her mind that she deserved it!   
She deserved every shock and every whip because of the damage her powers had caused the world..... 

She couldn't save people.... 

She couldn't save pietro.... 

She's not an avenger......

She's Worthless...... !!! 

She wants to die and end it all for good! 

She was losing touch with the world...  
She closed her eyes and started taking slow breaths....

She was fading......

She was......

.... Fading......


	3. Chapter 3

' A small girl ran through the streets towards a small house, tears fell from her eyes as she sobbed uncontrollably. She busted the door open and ran inside... 

A boy her age came rushing after her, he held her in her arms and whispered comforting words in her ear...   
She looked up to see his concerned eyes.

"I-I hate them! They're so mean! Why do boys have to be like that?! I hate boys!.....  
Except you of course... You're good... " 

They boy smiled down to her...   
" I know... that's why I've taught them a good lesson, now they will never tease you...   
We'll never have to see them again!"

" W-What did y-you do? "

At this, the boy smirked...  
" No one upsets MY sister and gets away with It!"

Wanda smiled at that and hugged her brother...

" Wanda... "

" Yes ?... "

" I'll never let anything happen to you...  
As long as I am with you.... No one can harm you... I love you, okay?"

"I love you too Pietro..." She smiled and snuggled even closer to him... '

....... 

Wanda's eye's snapped open, she was having a headache.. Her head was throbbing. She looked around, every thing was a blur... She blinked a few times to clear her vision... When her eyes came to focus, she realized she was still trapped in the cell...

And it had all been a dream....

A wonderful dream, where she was safe in her brother's arms and she knew that As long as he lives, he would protect her no matter what!..

But the bitter reality was that he wasn't even alive anymore....

So there was no one to protect her... No one to make her feel safe. She knew Pietro would've hated to see her this weak...but it was the truth...   
She WAS weak...  
Because she had no longer a reason to be strong...

Her strength already had died....

So she gave up hope... She didn't even protest when they tortured her any more...  
Only a single tear would drop from her eyes everytime...  
They had tortured her a few hours ago...  
So she was expecting them to return any minute now....  
It had become like a 'three times daily treatment' they tortured her and left her miserably withering in pain and then after a few hours they would return and repeat the process...

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a sound...   
It almost sounded like an alarm ringing...   
It was so faint that she could barely make it out... It didn't help either that she was locked in a private cell.....

Away from others...

Away from any sort of contact with the outside world..... 

Then she heard some faint voices..... 

.....

Captain America had broken into the prison... He had spent weeks to come up with a plan to get every single one of them to safety... Once and for all...   
Plus he had been searching for resources... 

He had hacked the security code.. And with the help of Sharon he had knocked out most of the guards... 

A look of relief and gratitude spread over all the faces...  
He released all of them from their cells.  
He told them the escape plan and to stick with it! ....

He motioned for them to get on the quinjet..  
The rest of the team started following when...

"Wait... Where is... Where's Wanda....???"

Clint's question hung in the air as everyone made the realization... They looked around as if expecting her to just appear out of think air.

Steve mentally facepalmed.

'How can he be so stupid???  
How did he forget her???'  
He rubbed his temple frustrated with himself ... 

"Where is she? I don't remember seeing her in any of the cells near you... " 

"They transferred her in a private cell, she must be on the inner part of the dungeons somewhere..." Clint replied, concern evident in his eyes.

"I'll go get her, you guys keep an eye for back up, something tells me we're in for it...   
Barton, you're coming with me." The captain ordered.  
They all nodded and did as he had said... 

Steve and Clint cautiously entered the raft again...   
Keeping an eye for any other guards or cameras or other things...

Out of curiosity, Steve asked Clint why Wanda had been taken to a separate cell...?   
And he didn't fail to notice his face grimacing and his hands forming into fists...  
'probably for interrogation or something, maybe they knew what the girl can do with her powers... So.... Ugh! God knows what they are doing to her..!'   
was his frustrated reply. He felt guilt for the girl...  
And from the look on Clint's eyes... Steve could tell that they may have given her some physical pain... 

Little did he know that the man had seen the poor girl being tortured in front of his eyes... 

Finally the two of them arrived at the cell, Steve broke down its door with one swift kick....

And what they saw was not what either of them had expected.

.......

Wanda was sitting in the far corner of the cell, knees close to her chest, leaning against the wall... 

Her clothes were torn in some places...and had some blood stains..   
Lips were bruised,....   
at shoulders, where her shirt was torn, deep wounds were present...  
Her forehead had a wound from which fresh looking blood was streaming....,  
Some bruises and wounds on her body looked fresh while some looked old.. 

She had a distant look in her eyes...  
Tears were streaming down her face...

Steve's eyes widened and he cursed under his breath and rushed up to her.  
"God! Wanda.... What did they do to you?!"  
In a second, He broke the shock collar in half, he saw bruises on her neck, burnt skin on one side.  
She was chained to the wall,... he broke the metal chains, Removed her straight jacket and started shaking her shoulders...

" Wanda...wanda look at me. Everything's gonna be fine, okay? Let's get you out of here. Can you walk?"

Her only response was closing of her eyes.

Suddenly , the alarm went off....Ross's agent came rushing in...  
Steve picked up Wanda in his arms and handed her to Clint...

" Go! Get her to quinjet... I'll take care of them! "  
Clint did as he was told...

........ 

Wanda opened her eyes and found herself staring at Clint. She was relieved she was finally getting out of here... But she couldn't bring herself to show any emotion... Her face was blank....  
Clint took her in the quinjet and laid her down..he waited a few minutes before Captain leaped in..Then the quinjet flew away...

..... 

Steve looked at Wanda, who was sitting silently looking out the window however her eyes weren't focusing on anything..   
His eyes travelled down to her neck and his hands clenched into fists.  
He made a mental note to have private meeting with Ross...!

"Hey... You okay?"  
.... no answer... 

"Everything's gonna be fine, I am sorry you had to go through all of this. It won't happen again. I won't let that happen to any of you again.." he gave a genuine smile.. 

He put a comforting hand on her shoulder only for her to squirm away from his touch...   
His eyebrow shot up in confusion, but then he ignored the incident and went over to Clint..... 

"So... Where to? Know any place?" Sam asked from behind them...

"Actually" Clint said smiling to himself...  
"I might have some ideas..." 

....


	4. Chapter # 4

Clint had taken the team to his own home, which obviously wasn't the same one as before...

The house was big enough to have several guestrooms... Laura had lead Wanda to her own room...  
It wasn't the first time that Wanda was spending time with this family...

After the death of her brother, Clint had offered her to stay with his family many times... He had thought she needed sometime apart from an avenger life, and that she needed to interact with normal people...

Turns out he was right!

Wanda had been reluctant the first time, thinking that she was intruding in something personal... But then after spending time with Laura and the kids, she had concluded that they remind her a lot of her own family...

After that she had always been looking forward to spending time with them...  
They were very nice to her, she could easily get along with Laura..... and the kids....?   
They absolutely adore her!

Being alone in the house most of the time, they were looking forward to have some good company... They befriended Wanda the first time she visited and now they were used to her presence so much that they cried whenever she left,....  
Wanda always promised them that she'll return with a lots of new magic tricks for them...  
Now all of them saw her as a part of their family...! So she was welcomed all the time.   
......... 

..... 

The team had arrived past midnight, so the kids were asleep...  
Everyone was exhausted so they didn't talk much, just a few greetings here and there and then they all went to their respective guestrooms...

Laura didn't fail to notice that something was off about Wanda, she didn't smile while greeting her....  
She didn't even meet her eyes... 

She was definitely hiding something.... 

She asked Clint about it who told her that she had a 'tough time' in the raft...but said that she wouldn't tell anyone what exactly happened to her....

Laura felt sorry for the girl, she couldn't even imagine what she had to go through...  
But she convinced herself that she wouldn't push it if she doesn't want to tell her so she'll just help her cope with it ,   
Wanda probably just need her time... 

But that doesn't mean she wasn't worried as hell for the girl!

........  
.... 

Wanda went to her room after they had arrived home...  
She felt guilty that she hadn't greeted Laura properly... But no matter how much she tried, she just couldn't bring herself to smile!  
It felt as if her happiness was ripped away from her soul...!

She was relieved that she had cleaned herself up at the quinjet. Steve had brought some pairs of clothes for all of them...  
So she changed in the small room at the back of the quinjet...

She didn't want Laura to see her like That!  
She didn't want to explain anything...!  
She didn't want her to worry...

.....   
....... 

She took a bath, trying to ignore her stinging wounds....  
She NEEDED to take a bath...! 

She changed into her nightwear which included a Grey T-shirt and black shorts,... trying to distract her mind she looked around to find anything interesting...   
Finally she gave up and went to bed... 

She couldn't control her tears anymore... Every time she closed her eyes..... Terrifying Memories of the raft came haunting her... 

Her whole body was aching....

Every wound was burning... 

She was surprised that she even made it alive out of there... 

She could still feel every hand.... Every finger on her body... 

She sobbed silently into her pillow. She just couldn't sleep...  
She was beginning to believe those words thrown at her! She deserved it!  
This time she sobbed uncontrollably into her pillow....she needed to let out her pain, her tears...

She had held them long enough!

......   
... 

Steve woke up from his dreamless sleep, it was 3:02 am. His throat was unusually dry so he decided to get himself a glass of water...

He was just passing down the hall when he heard quiet sobs coming from a room...  
He stood their trying to process if his mind was playing tricks on him or was he actually hearing them...  
But then he heard it again... He went towards the sound, it was coming from Wanda's room...

He stood there for a while, then he knocked gently on the door....

"... Wanda...?"  
.... 

"Wanda, are you okay in there...?"

Again sobbing....

He finally made up his mind and gently turned the knob,....   
to his relief it wasn't locked... He went inside and closed the door behind him...   
He looked around to find her laying on the bed... 

"Wanda... are you awake..?" 

He looked to her face and noticed that her eyes were closed but tears were streaming down her face...

'so she's probably having a nightmare...' 

Her sobs continue and he decided to wake her up... 

He gently shook her shoulders... 

Suddenly, she jerked and jolted upright and started screaming... 

"D-Dont touch me...! S-Stay away f-from me...! P-please! Get your hands off of me...! S-somebody... P.. Please..!" 

Steve was shocked at her outburst... More tears were streaming down her face and she was crying now, her hands pushing him away... 

"... p-please... D-dont..."   
she said in a small voice.... 

Steve turned on the lights and started shaking her shoulders,

"... Wanda.. Wake up! It's just me... You're dreaming..." he said in her ears... 

Wanda's eyes widened, hearing his voice, she looked at his face...

"C-Cap...Captain...?" she said in a small shaky voice.... 

"Yes it's me.... You're awake now, everything is alright..." he said gently in an attempt to calm her down... 

" I.... I-I am...s-" she started but was cut off by him... 

"It's all right, it was probably a bad dream... Now go back to sleep, you need it..   
And try to think positive..."   
lucky for her, no one else was awake due to her screaming...

She nodded and wiped her tears with the back of her hands... 

'how can she possibly think positive when nothing positive is ever gonna happen?!' 

Steve stood up and went to the door...   
He muttered a quiet 'good night' before closing the door behind him... 

"... Good night..." she muttered in return but he had already left.... 

She stayed in bed, frustrated at herself for waking him up. She closed her eyes and wished for a dreamless sleep.... 

.......   
..... 

Steve returned to his room and got to his bed... He tried to sleep but an image of a crying and screaming Wanda came to his mind every time... 

He couldn't help but wonder what could she have been dreaming about? And why did she react the way she did when he shook her shoulder.... 

'She must've been dreaming about what happened at the raft.... '

just thinking about her situation when they found her in the cell, He felt rage built up inside him and blinding his senses,....

He also didn't fail to notice the wounds and bruises on her arm, neck and face when he went to wake her up a few minutes ago.... 

He growled....   
'I am gonna kill Ross!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review..... ! Please!!!


	5. CHAPTER # 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your reviews! Glad that you liked it so far. I'll try to update whenever I can.  
> Thanks again for your reviews I appreciate them!!!

...... 

Wanda woke up with a slight pain in the back. Must've been sleeping in a wrong position. She looked at the time, it was past 9. She hadn't been able to get a proper sleep for what felt like forever now...

A pang of guilt hit her as she recalled the previous night's incident. No one was supposed to hear her screaming due to her nightmare, no one was supposed to notice her! 

She shuddered as the events of the 'dream' ran through her mind.....

Wanda shook her head to clear her mind.  
She hadn't been planning on getting out of her bed but Laura had been knocking on her door every other hour to make sure she had her breakfast.....

She had lost her appetite. She wasn't sure if it was due to her injuries or the incidents, but she just didn't want to eat anymore. Just the thought of eating made her want to throw up.....

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard banging on her door. Then she heard two very familiar excited voices.... 

" Wanda, are you in there? Can we come in?"  
"Are you awake? We Wanna see you! " 

Wanda sat upright, She had not been expecting Cooper and Lila, she couldn't let them down but she can't allow them to see her like this as well.....

"... y-yeah..... Just... Just give me a minute okay?" she responded to the kids.. 

She slowly and carefully got out of her bed, washed herself up and went through her wardrobe to find something that would cover most of her body.....

After a while she settled on a black full sleeved high neck blouse that went half way to her thighs and blue jeans. Long brunette Hair down as usual. She double checked herself in the mirror to make sure her body was necessarily covered before opening the door to let the kids in.....

She had bearly opened the door completely before she was enveloped in a hug by two small bodies.  
For the first time in like forever a genuine smile appeared on her face. She looked down at the kids and hugged them back....

The rest of the hour went by Lila showing Wanda her new drawing skills and Cooper telling tales of his adventures. She hadn't realized how much she had missed the kids in those past few months...

Then they decided to get something to eat when Cooper's stomach growled. Wanda was feeling a bit better now, with the kids. So she silently agreed to go with them..... 

.......  
...

All eyes at the breakfast went towards the door as the trio entered, Laura smiled and motioned for them to sit at the table.  
The kids rushed to their seats, Wanda went towards her seat next to Laura across from Steve...  
She muttered a quiet 'Morning' to everyone before having her seat..... 

She was avoiding eye contact.....  
She couldn't look anyone in the eyes....  
She felt small under their gaze, she couldn't muster up the courage to look up......

"Good morning Wanda," 

she heard Steve say from across her as everyone else went back to their breakfast and their soft conversations.....

"How are you feeling?"

"I am-"  
she cleared her throat....  
"I am fine, thank you" she replied still avoiding his gaze. However she felt him nod...

She stopped fidling with her hands and took her breakfast.....

"How did you sleep last night?"

She stopped for a split second,  looked up to his eyes before quickly looking away.....

" A-alright.... I-I guess.... " she swallowed the lump in her throat.

Steve nodded again, both of them went back to their breakfast.....

However Wanda wasn't actually eating anything. She was just playing around with her food. She did take a bite so as not to be rude. But she couldn't eat anymore, the haunting memories of her dream came flashing through her mind....

She felt sick to her stomach!

All of a sudden Wanda got up holding a hand to her mouth. Confused gazes met her face.....

"everything alright?" Clint asked, concerned. 

Wanda just rushed out still holding a hand to her mouth without saying a word..... 

Clint gave Laura a knowing look, she nodded and went after her.... 

However Steve's gaze was still locked to the door through which the pale faced brunette had ran through....   
...  
......

Wanda's stomach twisted as she threw up in the toilet. She could hear soft knocks on the door and Laura asking her if she was okay.  
She told her that she was fine and not to worry. But she knew that Laura wasn't convinced....

After she was done. She washed her face and brushed her teeth....  
She looked in the mirror. She was shaking...beads of sweat forming on her forehead...  
She let out a shaky breath....

She cleared her mind and went outside...  
She decided that she needed fresh air...  
So she went outside the house to have a walk...

Steve was having a conversation with bucky as they walked around the field when he noticed her. He stopped mid sentence and looked at her...

She was walking a few meters away from them but she was too much lost in her thoughts to notice them. He noticed the same distant look on her face as when he found her in the raft, with tears running down her face...

Bucky gave him a confused look as if to why he had stopped mid-sentence, then he followed his gaze to find the witch staring out at a distant, tears on her face and sadness consuming her....  
He felt bad for her.... He knew she was finding it hard to move on....

"Should... Should we....uhh....you know... Do something about her?" bucky asked Steve unsure of himself...

It took a moment for Steve to realize that Bucky was talking about HER...

"No, I think she needs her time, poor girl had to go through a lot, she needs sometime alone. I am sure if something was bothering her, she would've told us, or atleast someone" Steve replied as though convincing himself.....

So the both of them went back inside ignoring her, and minding their own business.....

...


	6. CHAPTER # 6

It has been three weeks since the team was rescued from the raft and was taken to Clint's house and 4 days since the Avengers were all back at the compound...

Of course team stark had back off from the contract. There had been some re-bonding between them and then a small reunion was held....  
Tony's 'bright' idea....

All was accepted and all was forgiven.....

However Wanda stayed out of it all..  
She kept her distance and would never come out of her room unless she was needed....  
She felt less comfortable than she felt with Laura and the kids....

Day by day her condition was worsening...  
She was becoming paler and paler...  
She had lost so much weight, her eyes had bags under them due to tiredness...  
Her nightmares were becoming more painful, more realistic... Therefore she was finding it difficult to sleep...

Laura had advised her to see a doctor a week ago but she dismissed the idea saying that she was fine...

Now she was regretting her decision....

Her forehead was burning with fever... Her stomach aching... Her limbs felt lifeless... She felt as if her head was about to explode... Her wounds weren't healing like she had hoped.... They needed medical attention...

But she couldn't do that! 

She couldn't just Risk anyone knowing about her secret..... 

She just couldn't let anyone know...

She wasn't ready... 

Not yet.... 

She didn't think that she would ever be ready..... 

 

....  
....

Steve had been noticing Wanda's absence in their meetings and activities...  
He noticed how she had locked herself up..  
Cut off her contact with the rest of the world...  
He didn't put much thought to her...   
But now....   
He knew something was wrong... 

Everyone had recovered from the pain, the past...  
The memories...  
But not her...   
She had been awfully quiet since they came back at the tower.   
Hell! He hadn't even seen her since she went inside her room the day they arrived...

So he was a little surprised when he saw her slowly making her way towards the table in the conference room... She sat at the far end of the table, distancing herself from the others....   
He didn't know if it was possible but she had become even more paller....

The reason why all of them were gathered round the table was that Tony had something important to discuss with all of the Avengers....  
It turned out they were having a meeting with Ross....

Though what really surprised the captain was Wanda's reaction when Ross and two of his men walked into the room....

The Sokovian had shot up from her seat, body trembling and rushed out of the room, without glancing up...  
Surprising every one....

Out of the corner of his eyes, he had noticed Clint giving Ross a deadly look...

.......   
.... 

Steve had waited for the meeting to end, before he decided to check up on Wanda...

Just as he he had opened the door to her room, he saw a hairbrush along with other items flying towards him...   
He dodged them with ease, he stared at them for a while before looking back at Wanda.... 

She was standing by her dresser, her hair was a mess, some strands of hair were wet due to her tears, her hands were shaking...   
The look in her eyes was anything but calm.... 

He stared at her bewildered... 

"Guess, I... Should've knocked...."  
He muttered in a low voice while still staring at her amazed.... 

Wanda quickly wiped her face with the back of her hand, before muttering quick apologies....

"I-I am sorry... I-I didn't..."  
She sighed....  
"I didn't know it was you captain..."

Steve's raised a brow...  
"So..."   
he started...  
"You were expecting someone else..?"

"No! ... I..."  
She bit her lip...  
"I don't know what came over me,... Iam.. sorry..."

"That's fine..." he replied uninterested...   
"You wanna talk about it...?" he asked...

"No! I am fine!" she replied, a bit too quickly...

Steve raised his eyebrow again...  
"Okay.... So..."  
He started curiously....  
"Any reason why you fled out of the room like That...?" he asked....

Wanda looked away from his eyes...  
"I... Wasn't..... Feeling so well..."  
Atleast it wasn't a complete lie....

Steve looked at her incredulously, he didn't believe her completely, but he decided not to ask any further questions....

He told her main points about the meeting and the mission they were assigned to, a few days later.... To which she just nodded in return.... 

And then after giving her one last look...  
He came out closing the door behind him..

.....  
.....

Later that night, everyone was at the common room having fun, Tony and Steve arguing over something, and Natasha referring to them as grown up kids...  
Sam and bucky were having an arm wrestling which started with Sam challenging bucky that he can beat his metal arm... And the others just watching the match or listening to cap and stark arguing...

Unfortunately for Sam he had lost to bucky and quiet painfully at that...  
So now he was standing at the corner of the room holding his bruised hand and swearing to himself....

Inbetween of all that Wanda had come out of her room to get herself a glass of water, she was carrying the glass back to her room, when Sam spotted her... 

"Hey Wanda, come over here..." he called out to her while jogging towards her, it caught most of the attention in the room but either she didn't hear him or she was ignoring him because she didn't turn around...

When he lightly tapped her shoulder, that's when she panicked.... ! 

she literally jumped away from his touch, a loud gasp escaping her mouth, the glass she was holding had fell from her hand breaking into a million of pieces...  
She quickly turned around.... 

But it took her a moment to calm down and took everything in....

She calmed down a little, apologized and summoned her powers to clean up the mess she had created....

...... 

Steve was observing this from across the room, leaning against the table, he noticed the way she jerked at Sam's touch just the way she did at the quinjet when he touched her shoulder and when he tried to shook her awake...

He was frustrated..... !

"God, Tony what did they do to her?!" he asked annoyed.... 

"Sorry, what?" Tony asked casually...

"Those BASTARDS in the raft!" Clint interrupted...  
"What. Did. They. Do. To. Her?"

"How would I know...." Tony shrugged as he sipped his drink....

Steve rolled his eyes at him and turned his attention back at the witch as she cleaned up the broken pieces of glass delicately with her powers....

 

..... 'what did they do to you?'

**Author's Note:**

> That's all I got for now... Don't forget to leave reviews and tell me what you think....


End file.
